


Rabbit Ears and Bunny Trails

by Cheeky_monkey



Series: Earthling Evie [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_monkey
Summary: Evie has managed yet again to get under the skin of General Hux in part three of her adventures on the Finalizer.Happy Easter everyone!A special Happy 1st Birthday to Jam!





	Rabbit Ears and Bunny Trails

Hux exited his room, he hadn’t slept well the night before so to say he was irritable was an understatement. He just hopes everything will go smoothly today, and the best way to ensure that is to avoid the Earth girl. It had been a few weeks since the awkward incident when the odd little Earthling touching his hair, which now too has been added to the ever-growing list of faults he can find with her. No respect for personal space. 

He takes a step only to hear an odd crunch under his boot. He quickly lifts his foot to see a nasty mess of slimy yolk mixed with egg whites and shell. He curses under his breath, his freshly polished boots were now ruined. He was going to find out who was responsible and make them shine his boot until he could see his reflexion in them. Hux makes his way down to the cafeteria, he would start his hunt for the culprit there, though he had a gut feeling he knew who it was. 

On entering the cafeteria, Evie’s laughter filled the air. She and Ren sit at a tarped table, there are eggs, further proof that she was responsible, along with bowls filled with different colours of watery liquid. Seeing the happy part together annoys him, not that he’s jealous of their friendship, the energy required to create and maintain friendships was not worthwhile, subordinates were better anyways. As he approached he see Ren with a straw blowing the interior gunk out of an egg, gross! “That’s it, gentle, you got it.” Evie saying encouragingly, her back is to Hux as he moves closer he sees she too is blowing on an egg as well. What are they doing? 

“Hux, what brings you here?” Ren asks looking up, Evie peeks cautiously over her shoulder. 

“Well someone left an egg outside my door, soiling my newly polished boots.” Hux watches Evie closely, sure enough, her entire body language screamed guilt. He knew it was her! 

“That was me,” Ren said quickly, Ren looks from the girl to Hux, 

“If you left the egg outside my door, why would you question my presence here?” Why was Ren lying for her? 

“I forgot! So now that you're here why don’t you join us?” Ren was a terrible liar no wonder he wears a mask for years. 

“Ren you and I both know, I am the last person you want to spend extra time with.” Hux eyes Evie who has taken to staring at the table. A bang comes behind, Hux turns to see Phasma exiting the cooking area. 

“Here you are, Miss Evie, all done exactly as you requested.” Phasma is carrying a tray of eggs. Hux moves forward picking up one of the eggs. It would seem these ones have already been hollowed out. 

“Careful!” Evie jumps up gently taking the egg from him, she smiles kindly at Phasma, thanking her for the help. To Hux’s amazement, Phasma smiled back at the girl. ‘Great,’ he thought to himself. Yet another person the Earthling has bewitched! It was Phasma too, that was no easy task. No one gets under that women’s shiny armour, but here they are smiling at one another like old friends. 

“Where is the next batch for the oven?” Phasma asked, ready as always to carry out her task with military proficiency.

“Well, to be honest, Phas, we’re not ready, Kylo is having some trouble blowing out the yolks.” There is a small pile of broken eggs beside Ren. ”He needs to work on his touch, but he’s getting it.” Evie moves and sets the tray down on the table as she smiles encouragingly at Ren. 

”Excuse me!” Hux says loudly, causing the girl to look up surprised. 

”Hux, take a seat and help me get the eggs ready for Phasma. Evie was just telling us about Spring on her planet, and a creature called an Easter hunny.” Ren said pointing to the seat Evie just vacated. 

”Bunny, it’s called an Easter Bunny, we are making Easter Eggs,” Evie said, the same goofy smile on her face that she gets every time she tells them about one of her silly Earth traditions. She starts laying the hollowed eggs out on the table. “See the bunny comes and leaves eggs…..” Hux didn’t want to hear this, his fist balling up as the girl prattles on, every word causing he’s anger level to rises ever so slightly until he just couldn’t take another moment of her annoying sweet smile. 

“I don’t want to know what Easter is, or why it requires eggs.” His snapped, that smile melting from her face and she busies herself with dipping eggs into the colourful liquids. “You will look at me when I speak you.” Hux has had enough of this girl and this strange hold she has on everyone aboard, this is his ship! He moves forward, she is lucky the table is between them or he would have gotten right up nose to nose with her, instead he leans over the table looking down at her “I want no part of your stupid Earth traditions. I will leave my boots outside your door this evening I expect them to be polished to perfection and at my door by 05:00 tomorrow. I am no idiot I know it was you that left the egg.” He stared down at her sad little face. “Perhaps if you spent more time searching for this damn planet of yours, instead of wasting everyone's time with your idiocy, you would have found your home already and we could be rid of you.” His word dripping with venom as she took in a shaky breath, she longed to tell him she had searched every system on their records, but the sad truth was too painful to say aloud. She was never going to find her home, it wasn’t there. 

“Take that back right now.” Ren voice booms 

“No, I have had enough. Now even my Captain is taking part in her shenanigans! It is lunacy and you...” He turns to Ren. “You let this girl wreck mayhem on my ship, waste valuable credits just so you can enjoy her smiles, it is complete madness and I have had enough!” Hux picks up one of the hollowed eggs throwing it was Ren. Well, he thought it was a hollow egg. 

The room went deadly still as the egg Hux tossed cracks, leaving a yolky trail running down the right side of Ren’s face. Ren seemed to be in shock but he could see anger was quickly taking over, Hux was pretty sure he was going to get the life choked out of him but then Evie started laughing. 

“Oh my god!” She grabs a cloth moving to wipe the mess off Ren’s face, giggling merrily as she does it, which made Phasma crack the smallest smile. 

“What you think this is funny?” Ren askes he takes the girls wrist and stands in one graceful movement, he scoops up an egg that sat next to his bowl. 

“Kylo, don’t even think about it,” Evie screams as Ren crushes the egg on top of her head. 

“How do you like it?” Evie starts laughing again yoke now running down her forehead making its way to the bridge of her nose, the sight causing Hux to cringe. 

“Children, I am surrounded by children,” Hux says in an exasperated tone before storming from the room, it was only later after he had changed his boots, leaving the soiled ones outside the girls room and was on the bridge that he realized Evie more than likely had just saved his life, even after he had said some pretty horrible things to her. 

He returned to his rooms late that evening to find his boot neatly place next to the door, gleaming and perfect, a tiny apology note attached. He could feel the guilt building in his stomach, he probably shouldn’t have lost his temper like that. Evie really isn’t that bad to have around, the troops and officers like her, and her antics do seem to lift morale. He should probably apologize but it was late, she was likely asleep. He would do it tomorrow. 

He woke in the morning mentally ready to offer a sincere apology to Evie, the only problem he couldn’t find her, she did not answer her door, she was not in the cafeteria chatting with the troops, she was not in the office looking at stars, the last place he checks is the throne room. He doesn’t find her there either but he does find a brooding Kylo Ren. 

“Ren where is Evie? I have searched for her all morning.” Ren’s scowl deepened as he stared at him.

“She left,” Ren said lowly, he was fiddling with something on the arm of his chair as he spoke. 

“Left? What do you mean left.” Where would she go? 

“Left, as in she is no longer HERE!” Ren screamed the last word, but his anger quickly changed into self-pity “Apparently she agrees with you, she doesn’t belong here. The search for her home had turned up nothing.” Ren's eyes shift to the window showing the stars. “She came to me last night and begged me to send her way, she wanted to see trees and sunshine, breath fresh air, so I sent her to Naboo.” Evie is gone, Hux tried to wrap his head around it. “You look upset Hux, isn’t this what you wanted?” It was, but now he has this overwhelming sense of guilt. “So back to work, General” Ren was spinning the thing on his armrest, it took Hux a moment to realize it was one of the eggs from the day before. Hux made his way to the bridge telling himself this is all for the best, in a few days Ren would be back to his normal force choking ways and life would move on, everyone happy. 

The problem was it didn’t get better, Ren did nothing but sit on the throne and wallow, and soon the news had spread of Evie’s departure and Phasma was quick to explain exactly whom was to blame. Though none of the men could act outright act on their anger towards him, Hux could feel the angry glares as he walked the halls, also he was left with this ball a guilt that didn’t seem to be going anywhere either.

On the third day he couldn’t take it anymore, he boarded his personal transport with his ball of guilt in tow, setting a course for Naboo. 

He found the apartment that Ren had arranged for the girl with minimal effort, he nervously stands outside the door, apologizing was not something he did often, and it made him nervous, with a deep sigh he raises his fist to knock but at that exact moment the door opens, he hears a small yelp for the girl, clearly taken back by his unexpected appearance. 

“Sweet Jesus! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” She chastised, which was actually helping ease his guilt ball. She steps back looking at him suspiciously. “What are you doing here General Killjoy? Did you sense me having fun and felt an overwhelming need to come rain on my parade?” He fought the urge to roll his eye, her defensive attitude was not misplaced he didn’t deserve pleasantries, it was just best to get this over with. 

“Miss Evie, I have come to apologize.” Hux was about to rattle off the poetically planned apology he had prepared but Evie interrupts before he can get out the first word.

“It’s fine, now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to get food, the nice lady next door said there is a market down the road, so I guess you can return to your ship.” She pushes past him making her way down the hall. 

“Don’t you think you should lock your door?” He called causing her to freeze, she stomps back not looking at him, murmuring she had nothing worth stealing anyways. Hux followed her out of the build where she didn’t bother saying any farewells. She turns and marched down the street not looking back. Hux told himself he should just return to his ship but found his feet following the girl instead.

The neighbour was true to her word, there was a market down the street. The square is filled with booths selling everything for clothing to spices. He watches as a vendor, who clearly notices that Evie has little knowledge of credits, and couldn’t read the posted sign, the man was about to charge double the value of some fruit she was looking at, taking pity on the girl Hux steps in arguing with the man. 

“What are you doing?” She hissed at him as he said a few choice words to the vendor about abusing the girl's ignorance, taking her arm and pulling her away. “Hey get your hands off me, what is your problem!” 

“He was cheating you.” She looks angrily over her shoulder at the man, before she pulls her arm out of Hux’s hand and stomps off. Hux’s brain again tells him he should leave but he finds himself still following the girl. 

“Oh, look at the bunnies!” He hears as she bounces forward and is soon kneeling before a pin of Chuumba Pollard. He stands beside her watching her scrunching up her nose mimicking the creature, he can’t help but smile. She scoops one up cradling it in her arms. “I think I’ll take this one.”

“You do realize these are food, they were not meant to be pets.” Her mouth drops and her hands go to the Chuumba’s droopy ears.

“How dare you talk about Peter like that!” She starts babbling in gibberish to the tiny thing, “How much is he?” She reaches into her pocket pulling out her credits, Hux doesn’t need to count to know it is not enough, a frown filling her face when he tells her the news, also making him wonder exactly how many credits did Ren give her. If that was all she had how was she to live? As far as Hux was aware she had no skills and based on what he saw today alone, no knowledge of the language nor the value of credits. She clearly can’t be on her own! 

“If I were to buy this Peter for you, would you accept my apology and return with me to the Finalizer?” It was worth a shot, in his limited experience with making amends to the opposite sex he did find gifts normally helped. She stood slowly holding her precious Peter to her chest, looking at him with a puzzled expression. 

“Why would you want me to return? You have made it very clear you didn’t want me around.” Hux lets out a sigh, he pays the vendor the credits for little Chuumba. 

“We will need to get a cage and the appropriate products to care for your chuumba. I’m sure we can find a pet store around here.” He starts searching the surrounding stores, hoping this would be the end of it. 

“You didn’t answer my question, why would you want me back? You hate me.” Hux dropped his head in defeat she is leaving him no choice, she was going to make him talk about his feelings…. 

“Firstly I do not hate you. In fact, I find you quick charming really, I just don’t think civilians belong on a military vessel, and you really do waste a lot of credits on nonsense, though you have made living with Ren far more bearable. I would like you to return with me, everyone misses you, so bring your bunny and let's go.” She looks at him like for a moment, asking if he will try to be nicer. “Evie in all honestly, one does not become General at my age by being nice, I have very little practice in kindness, but you have my word that I will try harder.” 

“Well I can’t ask for more than that,” she stops at a vendor selling bags of sweets wrapped in shiny paper. ”But I will ask for those aswell, three bags!” Hux can't help but smile as he pays for the treat. ”You are officially forgiven General, let's go back. I miss Supreme Leader Egg Face anyways. I can’t wait to show him, Peter!” Hux can already envision all the trouble this girl and her bunny will cause on his ship but for now, it was trouble he was will to accept. 

”Well if we leave now we arrive after curfew, you will have to wait until morning to see Ren.” Hux was just pleased that the girl only had one bag and the newly acquired pet. 

”So everyone will be asleep?” She is strapping herself into her seat, he watches as a smile spreads across her face. ”I have a crazy idea that you could help me with, I know you're against having fun but I think it would be super fun to surprise Ren.”

”You're not going to make me remove yolks from eggs are you?” Hux looks at her uneasily, thinking to himself come on women I bought you sweets and a pet, please don't make me do something that discussing!

”Well……” Oh, kriffin hell, she's going go! ”No, but I thought we could leave Kylo a trail of sweets to follow to find me at the end.” So on their arrival, they lay out the path which leads to the throne room. Hux started sending messages to Ren in hopes he would give up on sleep and leave his room. 

”He’s on his way.” Hux was watching Ren on the security feed, using the force he moves along picking up the sweets one by one. ”He's almost here.” Evie hops up and down excitedly, in the last moment she places her bunny on the throne and moves to hid behind it, just as the door slips open. 

”Hux what the hell is the meaning of this.” Ren looks at him his arms filled with candies, then he sees the animal on his throne. ”What the hell is that creature doing on my seat?”

”All Hail Supreme Leader Peter Rabbit,” Evie calls as she moves out into view. The candies scatter on the floor, Hux decides at this time to make a quiet exit not wanting to intrude on their reunion, instead, he returns to his room to get some rest, it had been a long day and leaving the bunny trail has tired him out.


End file.
